Sweet little heartless
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: For doing what was asked of him, Riku was given the power of darkness yet he felt empty after becoming a heartless. When he see's the heartless form of his friend and the love of his life, will Riku be able to find freedom or will he end up losing what matters most to him? contains hint of sex and kissing, anger on Sora's part yet kindness on Riku's part.


Hey it's me. Time to shake away the scary story that I posted and time to read one that is sad. Based on my favorite video games, Kingdom Hearts! Now this one I got the idea from a picture that I found, I don't know who drew it in the first place, I tried to do an image search but came up empty. If you know who drew it please let me know. I'll make it a cover for this story but that's sort of it. Now this is a two parter because why not.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix

Picture belongs to who ever drew it

* * *

He needed him again, he would always need him. It was an addiction, a craving, he couldn't get enough of those deep blue eyes and that smile he use to give though the smile was gone and those deep blue eyes that he loved turned yellow from losing his heart to the darkness, he still needed to see him. The boy who had given himself up to the darkness needed to see that person just once more before he too would fade away. "Sora, come on out." He said to the burnet boy who hid away in the shadows.

"whhhhhhaaaat do you waaaaaant froooom me?" Was all he heard, barely audible, a whisper perhaps.

"To see you." He said as he watched from the door.

"Go away, don't cooome back." Yet again he whispered.

"No, I won't leave you. I need you Sora!" He demanded, some silver hair getting in his face.

"Leeaaave beeforee I attttack." Sora whispered, or what was left of him. After all his heart was swallowed by the darkness long ago.

The silver hair boy sighed and walked over to Sora. "You know that I can't leave you, you need me Sora, and I need you." He said, his words dripping with lust and desire for Sora.

"I will attttack Riku, I will kill you!" He screamed as he got into his fighting position, a feeble attempt to gain freedom.

"You say that all the time, yet we always end up on the floor; you naked and me fully dressed and having my way with you which we both know you enjoy." Riku said as he looked at the pitiful heartless. His once best friend was now a shell of his former self, was now someone who feared him not someone who looked up to, who idolized him when they were children growing up on the island. Riku couldn't help but to feel sorry for the heartless, but he knew this has to end.

"This time I will kill you." He yelled as anger clouded his yellow eyes.

"Master Riku, Lord Ansem has found that heartless pet of your's nobody." A heartless said from outside of the door.

"Good, bring him in here." Riku said with a smirk on his face. The heartless nodded and left to retrieve the nobody. "Soon, you will be complete again Sora. Soon you and I will be together again." He said as he petted the heartless brown hair.

"I will kill you and eat your heart Riku!" Sora yelled at the silver hair boy. An empty threat, yet one that broke his heart. Riku grabbed Sora's cheeks and forced him into a kiss, it was passionate and deep to Riku but to Sora it was a meaningless kiss.

"You always say that Sora, yet you never go through with it. What's holding you back?" Riku asked as he stripped Sora of his normal read overalls now covered in dust and cum.

"The love that my former self had for you." He admitted.

"I knew it. You still hold on to that feeling you had as a human, well no matter. Once I destroy your nobody and you I will get my Sora back." Riku said as he unzipped his leather pants.

Sora didn't say anything else as he allowed Riku to have his way with him. Riku admired the smaller one's face as he teased him to no end, even as a nobody Sora was still able to make cute groans and moaning noises. The more Riku teased the more Sora begged until they both couldn't take it anymore. The sex was rougher then normal but they both didn't care, they were one once more. As they both hit their climax Riku felt a bit of guilt stuck him in what was left if his heart. "I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. I just need to fill like my old self again." He said as he sat against the wall holding Sora close to him.

"If I had a heart, I would forgive you." Sora said as he looked down.

"I know, and that's why I love you." He said as he heard something was walking down the hall.

"Master Riku, we brought you the nobody." The heartless said as it pushed the boy in. He had sandy blond hair and the same blue eyes that Sora once had. Deep blue eyes that Riku had once come to love.

"Good, now leave us." He order, the heartless bowed and walked away leaving the three boy in the cold stone room. Riku smirked and walked over to the sandy blond hair male. "So, what do they call you, nobody?" He asked as a key formed in his hand.

"Roxas, the name that my master had given me was Roxas." He said in monotone.

"Well Roxas, this beauty is Sora heartless, and I am Master Riku of darkness, do you got that Roxas nobody?" Riku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Master Riku." Roxas said in monotone.

"Good, now you stand next to Sora heartless. I think it's time for the two to become one." Riku said as he pointed a keyblade at them both. Unlike most keyblades this one was black with a red handle as the teeth formed a heart.

"Yes sir…" Roxas said as he stalked his way over to the heartless.

"Good, now since you both hold the memories of the original Sora you both should remember what this keyblade does." Riku said as he pointed it at the two.

"It can unlocks peoples hearts." Roxas said.

"Good, you both remembered. Once I strike you both Sora will return!" Riku said before charging at the two.

Both Sora heartless and Roxas stood still as Riku pierced both of their heart, unlocking them both. He smirked and watched at they both faded away. "Sora, we will be together and soon." He said as he turned the blade to himself. "Now it's my heart's turn to be freed from the darkness. Now it's time to walk the path to dawn." He proclaimed as he stabbed himself in the chest, unlocking his own heart. "Sora, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." He said before all went dark.

* * *

Well that's the story. I hope you all enjoy it.

Riku: WHAT THE FUCK!

Sora: So my nobody and what seemed to be myself as a heartless was killed by Riku?

Me: Yep. What do you think?

Riku and Sora: *both summon their keyblades*

Me: EEP! *runs away* R&R!


End file.
